Une nouvelle shinigami
by Illiyana
Summary: L'histoire se passe quelques années après la défaite d'Aizen. Yumi est une apprentie shinigami plus forte que la moyenne : elle vient de Zaraki.
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fanfiction alors vos commentaires sont les bienvenus.

**Chapitre 1 : Cours**

- Yumi, tu écoutes ou non !

Une jeune fille se détacha de sa contemplation de la fenêtre.

- Non.

Elle avait des cheveux rouges parsemés de mèches noires qui lui arrivés aux épaules et de profonds yeux verts.

- Comment veux-tu devenir shinigami si tu passes ton temps à rêvasser.

Ses yeux, qui quelques instants plus tôt paraissaient endormis, étaient maintenant légèrement énervés.

_- Quel emmerdeur ce prof ! on a même plus le droit de rêver 2 secondes_. Ce qui compte, pour un shinigami, c'est d'être fort au combat. Tout ce que vous nous apprenez, ça ne va pas servir à grand-chose après.

Quelqu'un rit doucement à côté d'elle. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille à l'air timide, avec de longs cheveux blancs et de grands yeux bleus, à la fois sérieux et espiègles. C'était la seule amie de Yumi dans cette école. Elle répondait au nom de Rin.

- Pff. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait attendre de quelqu'un du Rukongai, murmura un élève quelques rangées plus hautes, surtout de Zaraki, le 80ème Quartier. Comment l'héritière de l'une des familles les plus nobles du Seireitei peut-elle être amie avec ça.

Yumi se retourna vivement mais avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Rin posa sa main sur son bras et avec un grand sourire, déclara d'une voix calme :

- Parce que l'héritière en question a un cerveau, contrairement à la majorité des personnes ici présentes.

En effet, Rin était la fille du chef de la famille Kikunohana (fleurs de chrysanthème).Beaucoup se demandaient ce qu'elle faisait avec Yumi car elles étaient totalement opposées tant par leurs caractères que par leurs classes sociales. Pourtant, dès le premier jour de classe, elles s'étaient bien entendues.

FLASH BACK

Lorsque Yumi était entrée à l'école des shinigamis, elle avait été mise à l'écart, du fait qu'elle venait du Rukongai. Les étudiants étaient pour la plupart nés au Seireitei et pour beaucoup, voir quelqu'un de basse classe mis au même niveau qu'eux les insupportaient. Quand aux autres, il y avait des rumeurs assez effrayantes sur elle, liées au fait qu'elle avait un Zanpakutô. Si bien que personne n'avait voulut se mettre à coté d'elle. Sauf Rin. Quand elle était arrivée, il y avait eu un grand silence vite remplacé par des murmures :

- Hé ! C'est bien elle, l'héritière des Kikunohana.

- Oui, je l'ai déjà vu. Elle est vraiment belle.

- Il faut bien se faire voir d'elle.

- Hum. C'est clair.

Rin avait été entourée par la majorité des élèves.

-Rin-sama, mettez-vous à côté de moi.

- Non, non. Plutôt à côté de moi.

Et là, elle les avait tous surpris et indigné car elle était allé directement à côté de Yumi.

- C'est libre ?

- Il n'y a personne donc oui. Mais ça ne serait pas mieux si tu allais avec ta cour ?

- Non.

Elle s'était assise et avait chuchoté à Yumi :

- Ils m'embêtent plus qu'autre chose. C'est fatiguant d'avoir toujours des gens après toi.

- J'imagine.

Pendant que leur professeur principal avait présenté l'école, Yumi avait engagé la conversation avec Rin :

- Alors comme ça, tu es l'héritière de la famille Kikunohana.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es mise à côté de moi. J'aurais pu faire partie de ta cour.

- Non. Tu … semblais différente. Comment dire ?

Rin avait hésité :

- Plus libre. Tu viens du Rukongai, c'est sans doute pour ça.

- Si tu le dis.

- C'est vrai que tu as un Zanpakutô ?

- Oui, pas toi ?

- Non, on n'en a pas avant la dernière année. On utilise des shinais ou des sabres prêtés par l'école.

- Nul. Mais tu sais te battre quand même ?

- Non plus, mon père ne voulait pas que je devienne shinigami. Il dit que c'est aux hommes de faire ça.

- Quel macho !

- Heureusement, le capitaine Unohana a appuyé ma candidature.

- Tant mieux. Tu as l'air moins bête que les autres.

Rin avait souri. Puis avait demandé :

- Tu viens de quel quartier ?

- De Zaraki, le 80ème quartier.

- Ça ne doit pas être facile.

- Bof. C'était dur au début mais après… De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Là-bas, il faut survivre. Ça m'a rendu plus forte. Et puis j'aime me battre.

- Je doute que je puisse comprendre avec la vie que je mène,

Yumi avait souri :

- Tu en as conscience au moins.

DING DONG

- On va manger.

- Ça marche. Mais tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller avec ta cour.

Rin n'avait même pas répondu. Suite à ça, les autres élèves les avaient plus ou moins laissées tranquille, entre autre parce que Yumi leurs faisait peur.

FIN FLASH BACK

Alors que le garçon allait répondre, le professeur le prit de vitesse et dit :

- Taisez-vous. Yumi, retourne-toi. Et met toi en tête que si tu veux être une shinigami efficace, il faut être attentive en classe, encore plus si tu veux avoir un grade.

Yumi poussa un profond soupire et fit mine d'écouter le cours. Dès que le professeur eut le dos tourné, elle chuchote à Rin :

- Quel mauvaise foi ! Tout le monde sait que les grades sont attribués en fonction de la force.

- Oui mais il faut quand même assurer les responsabilités après.

- Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça. _Si même ces deux là arrivent à être capitaine et vice-capitaine._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Zanpakutô**

Yumi et Rin discutaient dans les couloirs.

- Aaahh. C'était ennuyeux. En plus, entre le prof et l'autre débile, ça m'a énervé.

- Après on a …

Rin regarda son emploi du temps.

- …cours de combat. Réjouis-toi.

- Théorique ou pratique ?

- Pratique.

Yumi poussa un long soupir. Quel était l'intérêt d'affronter des personnes tellement nulles qu'elle pouvait battre la plupart en moins de 5 secondes sans se servir de son sabre (elle n'avait pas le droit de se servir de son Zanpakutô) ? Heureusement que la séance d'invocation des Zanpakutô était demain. Dans leur classe, il n'y avait qu'elle et Rin qui en avaient un, même si pratiquement tout le monde l'ignorait pour la deuxième. En règle générale, les étudiants, qu'ils viennent du Rukongai ou de Seireitei, n'en avaient pas.

FLASH BACK

En 1ère année, pour le 1er cours de combat, le professeur les avait testés. Peu savaient se battre et même ceux qui savaient n'étaient pas très forts. A part Yumi. Le prof avait vite interrompu le combat en disant qu'il avait vu ce qu'il y avait à voir mais Yumi n'avait pas été dupe. Il s'était parfaitement rendu compte que s'il avait continué, il aurait perdu. Depuis le professeur lui en avait un peu gardé rancune.

Suite à ça, Rin avait demandé à Yumi de l'entrainer. Au début, elles s'étaient battues avec des shinais .Yumi avait une manière d'enseigner très simple. Elle attaquait et Rin devait se défendre et contre-attaquer quad elle le pouvait. Quand Yumi avait jugé que Rin possédait les bases, elle l'avait aidé à invoquer son Zanpakûto.

Il y a 2 moyens d'invoquer son Zanpakutô, soit on est aidé par un nécromancien comme c'est le cas à l'école, soit on l'acquiert par instinct de survie comme ça avait été le cas pour Yumi.

Là aussi la méthode avait été simple. Pendant les vacances d'été, elles étaient allées dans le Rukongai, dans les derniers quartiers (ceux qui craignent le plus), sous prétexte que Yumi avait le mal du pays. Yumi avait pris son Zanpakutô et Rin un shinai. La première savait très bien qu'elles ne tarderaient pas à avoir des ennuis et avait laissé une partie des adversaires à Rin.

Cette méthode avait porté ses fruits et Rin avait rapidement acquis son Zanpakutô et appris à s'en servir. Elle s'était aussi beaucoup améliorée et avait mieux compris les propos de Yumi sur le Rukongai.

FIN FLASH BACK

- Je me demande quelle tête feront les profs quand ils verront que tu as un Zanpakutô. On va bien se marrer.

- Moi, c'est la tête de mon père quand je vais lui dire que je suis allée 2 mois dans Zaraki, le 80ème quartier, pour invoquer mon Zanpakutô et me perfectionner au combat. Il va piquer une crise.

Yumi éclata de rire.

En arrivant, le professeur de combat leur fit tout un discours comme quoi les invocations auraient lieu demain puis fit débuter les combats.

Dans la nuit, les 2 filles, qui étaient dans la même chambre, sortirent et s'entrainèrent avec leurs Zanpakutô. Elles le faisaient régulièrement, cela les détendaient (surtout Yumi). Mais Rin avait bien conscience que jamais elle n'avait atteint le niveau de Yumi. Cette dernière avait toujours l'air de se battre facilement.

- On arrête pour aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas se coucher trop tard.

- On s'en fiche, Rin. Demain on a quartier libre, comme on a déjà nos Zanpakutô.

- Il faut se lever tôt quand même.

- Hum. Tu es trop sérieuse.

Le lendemain, le directeur rassembla tous les élèves de dernière année et prononça à peu près le même discours que le professeur de combat la veille. La plupart des élèves étaient trop excités pour écouter, quand à Yumi et Rin elles s'ennuyaient à mort.

- On a entendu ça des milliers de fois. Il ne pourrait pas abréger

Puis un nécromancien monta sur l'estrade.

- Nous allons vous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Qui a déjà son Zanpakutô ?

Les deux filles levèrent la main ainsi qu'un garçon qu'elles ne connaissaient que de vue. S'en suivit un grand silence.

- Très bien, continua le nécromancien indifférent, vous trois avez quartier libre.

- Rin et Yumi, dans mon bureau. Tout de suite cria leur professeur principal.

- C'est parti, dit Rin.

- Oui, on va bien rigoler, répondit Yumi.

Une fois dans son bureau, le professeur demanda à Rin.

- Depuis combien de temps as-tu un Zanpakutô ? Et pourquoi l'école n'est pas au courant ?

- Parce qu'on est obligé de la déclarer ?, demanda Yumi.

- Yumi c'est à Rin que je parle.

-Vous m'avez conviée aussi.

- Parce que je pense que tu as ta part de responsabilité dans tout ça.

-Vous parlez comme si on avait fait une bêtise, dit Rin.

Le professeur éluda la remarque.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Rin lui fit un rapide résumé. Le prof était abasourdi.

- Bon, maintenant que vous savez, on peut avoir notre quartier libre, demanda Yumi, légèrement énervée.

- Yumi, tu es inconsciente. S'il vous étiez arrivées quelque chose, on aurait été dans de beaux draps.

- C'est bon, j'étais avec elle et elle était assez forte

- Comment peux-tu en être si sure ?

Yumi frappa le bureau avec les paumes de ses mains et regarda le professeur dans les yeux.

- J'ai vécu longtemps dans le Rukongai. Je sais quel est le niveau. En plus il a baissé. Je n'aurais pas fait courir de trop gros risques à Rin.

- Très bien. Je vais informer ton père de cela, Rin. Vous pourrez profiter de votre quartier libre.

Les deux filles sortirent et allèrent à l'endroit où elles s'entrainaient. Elles s'allongèrent sur l'herbe et parlèrent de tout et de rien comme ce qu'elles feraient une fois shinigami. Quand la nuit tomba, elles rentrèrent au dortoir en évitant les autres. A la musique qu'elles entendaient, elles devinèrent qu'il y avait un fête et décidèrent d'y aller. C'était sans doute l'alcool qui bavait dérider les autres et elles s'amusèrent bien. Il n'y pas eu pas ou presque de commentaires sur le fait que Rin avait un Zanpakutô.

Le lendemain, tout le monde dans le dortoir se réveilla avec un bon mal de tête.

Rin se leva et réveilla une Yumi récalcitrante. Après vingt minutes (connaissant bien Yumi elle avait prévu large), elles descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Tout en commençant à manger son croissant, Rin dit à Yumi :

- Finalement, ça s'est mieux passé qu'on ne le croyait

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, il va y avoir le 2nd round avec ton père.

- Tu es trop pessimiste. Il n'en a rien à faire de moi.

Elles furent convoquées par le directeur le lendemain. Il les conduisit dans une grande salle. Il y avait là un homme de taille moyenne avec des cheveux gris bien qu'il ne paraissait pas très vieux. Il les regardait d'un air méprisant.

Rin pâlit et demanda :

- Père, que faites-vous là ?

- L'école m'a informé que tu avais un Zanpakutô, et que tu l'avais acquis du Rukongai.

- Oui

- Tu es complètement inconsciente. J'aurais été bien si tu étais morte. Tu imagines le déshonneur.

- Non mais tu plaisantes. C'est ta fille, non ? Comment tu …

- Laisse tomber, l'interrompt Rin.

- Non. Tais-toi. Je n'ai pas fini de lui parler

Yumi s'avança vers le chef de famille. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, il déclara :

-C'est donc toi, qui influences ma fille. Je te prierai de ne plus l'approcher.

- Parce que tu crois que tu peux me donner des ordres

Rin s'avança et posa une main sur le bras de Jumi

-Yumi, merci.

Son regard se durcit

- Tu peux sortir s'il te plait ?

Yumi sortit. Elle entendit des éclats puis le père de Rin sortit furieux suivi de Rin. Elle souriait.

- Avec ça, je me suis définitivement brouillée avec mon père

- Félicitations

- Merci. On va en cours

- Obligé

Toujours en souriant, elles s'éloignèrent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : 6 mois plus tard**

Les cours étaient presque finis. Dans deux semaines, les étudiants de 6ème année qui avaient été diplômés seraient shinigami. Evidemment , Yumi et Rin en faisaient partie. Yumi avait eu de bonnes notes à l'écrit à la surprise presque générale, le presque se résumant à Rin. Il faut dire que celle-ci l'avait bien fait réviser. Rin avait d'ailleurs eu les meilleurs résultats à l'écrit de toute la 6ème année, ses résultats en pratique étaient bon aussi et elle avait les recommandations des professeurs, si bien qu'elle était assuré de passer officier une fois shinigami.

Mais avant, il y avait un événement que certains attendaient avec angoisse, d'autres avec excitation et les derniers avec indifférence. Il s'agissait d'un tournois les opposant des shinigami d'une division. Les élève ne savaient pas encore laquelle, on devait l'annoncer dans après-midi. Dans la liste noire, la 11ème division était la plus crainte et la majorité des futurs shinigami ne voulaient surtout pas tomber sur elle.

Yumi et Rin discutaient en attendant la prof. Elle était en retard. Elle arriva enfin 10 minutes plus tard.

- Désolée, désolée. La réunion a duré plus longtemps que prévu. La division que vous allez affronter est …

La prof se tut 2 secondes. On sentait la tension dans la classe. Puis elle souris et annonça :

- La 11ème. Les combats auront lieu demain, comme vous le savez. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez des adversaire à votre niveau. Bon, reposez- vous bien. Vous avez quartier-libre jusqu'au tournoi.

Elle sortit.

- On est morts.

- Pourquoi la 11ème division ?

- Il n'y a que des dingue là-bas.

Yumi et Rin se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Avant de passer la porte, la 1ère leurs dit :

- Vous êtes pitoyable. Ça ne sert à rien de stresser avant le combat, arrivera ce qui arrivera.

- Tu dis ça mais tu dois avoir peur aussi.

- Pff. Bien sûr. Je combat depuis 1 siècle et demi, j'en ai vu d'autre.

Dans le couloir, Rin dit à Yumi :

- Un siècle et demi, hein ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ton âge.

Yumi leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai à peu près 1 siècle et demi. Je suis morte à 15-16 ans et je n'ai pas cessé de me battre depuis mon arrivé à la Soul Society.

- Tu est vachement vielle.

- Si moi je suis vielle, il est quoi, le commandant, un fossile ?

- Un fossile, sympa.

Un surveillant les interrompit :

- Rin, tu est demandé par le capitaine Unohana.

- Unohana-san. Yumi, tu m'accompagnes ? Je vous présentai.

- OK.

Arrivées dans la pièce, Rin salua une femme en tenue de capitaine avec des cheveux noires attaché en une tresse devant elle.

- Yumi, je te présente le capitaine Unohana. Unohana-san, voici Yumi.

- J'ai entendu parler de toi, dit la femme en souriant.

- Moi aussi, enchanté de vous rencontré.

- De même.

Elle se tourna vers Rin.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es brouillé avec ton père. Tu vas t'en sorti ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Depuis le temps que je voulait prendre mon indépendance. Je vais avoir mon propre appartement, sans quelqu'un sur mon dos.

- Allons. Ton père t'aime, tu sais.

- Ben, il ne le montre pas beaucoup, intervient Yumi.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il va sans doute essayer de te faire revenir chez vous.

- Il ne s'excusera jamais. Mais s'il ne le fait pas, je refuse d'y réfléchir.

- Pour parler d'autre chose. C'est la 11ème division que vous aller affronter, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui. La majorité des élèves sont mort de peur.

- Tu exagère, dit Unohana.

- Un peu.

- De toutes façon, on va affronter les nuls, alors…

- Tu dois être très forte pour parler ainsi. Ou être inconsciente.

Yumi sourit.

- C'est la 1ère solution.

- Eh bien, je verrai cela demain.

Les trois femmes discutèrent encore un moment de tout et de rien puis le capitaine Unohana partit en disant qu'elle sera présente demain.

- Elle est sympa.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Elle est pile comme tu me l'a décrit.

Rin regarda l'horloge accrochée dans le couloir.

- C'est déjà l'heures de manger.

- On va s'entraîner après le repas.

- On est censé se reposer.

- C'est pas grave.

- OK. Sinon tu vas me saouler toutes l'après-midi.

Après le repas et l'entraînement, Yumi et Rin s'endormir et passèrent une bonne nuit.

Le lendemain, vu les cernes de certain, tous n'avaient pas passer une aussi bonne nuit qu'elles. Après le petit-déjeuner, le professeur de combat les emmena dans une salle de classe. Là, il leurs expliqua le déroulement.

- Et pour finir, je vais vous rassurer, il est interdit de tuer son adversaires.

Il y eu un grand soupirs de soulagement.

- Bien, voici le tableau des combats.

Une fois le tableau affiché et après l'avoir regardé, Rin dit à Yumi :

- C'est mauvais ça. Je suis contre Madarame Ikkaku.

- C'est vrai ? Ça va être intéressant Tu vas sûrement perdre mais ça devrait quand même donner quelque chose.

- Sympa.

- Je t'encouragerai. Moi, je suis contre un certain Tetsu Yamato. Inconnu au bataillon, ça va être ennuyant.

- Pff, tu te plaint tout de suite.

Elle allèrent à la cafétéria. Elles finirent de manger et déposèrent leurs plateaux.

- On y va.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui me laisse des review. Ça m'encourage.

* * *

Les futurs shinigami furent emmenés dans une arène. Elle était composée de trois parties. Au centre il y avait une tribune pour le directeur et les professeurs. Les shinigami de la 11ème division y étaient. A droite, on voyait une seconde tribune, réservée elle aux combattants (ici, les élèves). Le reste de l'arène était composée de gradin où l'on pouvait voir les autres élèves, les parents et les spectateurs.

- Mon père n'est pas là évidemment, dit Rin. Mais il y a Unohana-san, ajouta-t-elle en la désignant.

- Bon, moi je vais aller saluer de vieux amis, déclara Yumi avec un sourire espiègle.

- Des vieux amis, hein … Je peux t'accompagner rien que pour voir la tête des profs.

- Si tu veux.

Sans cesser de sourire, Yumi se dirigea vers l'autre tribune suivie de Rin. Avant qu'elles puissent entrer, un surveillant les intercepta :

- Vous ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

- Je connais des gens ici.

- Mais bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda une voix enfantine.

La personne qui venait de parler était une petite fille aux cheveux roses bonbons. Elle était vêtue de la tenue des shinigami et avait un Zanpakutô à l'épaule. Le surveillant se retourna, mal à l'aise :

- Ce n'est rien, vice capitaine Kusajishi.

- Et mais c'est …

La petite fille, qui n'était autre que Yachiru Kusajishi, le vice-capitaine de la 11ème division, sauta au cou de Yumi, sous l'œil ébahi de ceux qui regardait :

- Yuyu-chan !

- C'est quoi ce surnom débile, Yachiru ! T'as pas du tout mûri ou quoi.

Yachiru l'ignora complètement et appela Kenpachi Zaraki, le capitaine de la 11ème division :

- Ken-chan ! Ken-chan ! C'est super. Regarde, regarde ! Y a Yuyu-chan !

Il se retourna et demanda :

- De qui tu parle ?

Puis il aperçu Yumi. Il eut d'abord l'air surpris puis il sourit :

- Yumi. Ça faisait un bail.

- Ça, c'est clair. Salut aussi Ikkaku, Yumichika.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ikkaku.

- Je veux devenir shinigami, question débile, dit Yumi en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je m'ennuyais. Le niveau du Rukongai a vachement baissé depuis votre départ. Donc j'ai pensé que ça pourrait être amusant.

- Et tu affronte qui ? demanda Yumichika.

- Un certain Tetsu Yamato. Il est fort ?

- Non, tu vas le massacrer.

Kenpachi ria un petit peu de façon effrayante.

- Je crois qu'il va y avoir un changement d'adversaire.

Il se tourna vers le directeur et les professeurs, qui étaient complètement perdus.

- C'est possible ?

- Euh … Oui, dit le directeur. Mais pourquoi et contre qui ?

- Contre moi, tiens.

- Mais c'est impossible.

- Tu viens de me dire le contraire.

- Tu es d'accord, Yumi ?

- Evidemment.

- Très bien. J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faite.

Yumi souria, l'air super heureuse. Rin, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à là prit la parole :

- Tu as l'air d'un gosse qui vient de recevoir son cadeau d'anniversaire.

- C'est pas vrai ! Bon, on y va ?

- C'est qui elle ? demande Yumichika.

- Je m'appelle Rin Kikunohana.

- C'est toi que j'affronte, n'est-ce-pas ? dit Ikkaku.

- Oui.

- Elle est forte Yumi ?

- Ouais, surtout si on tient compte du fait qu'il y a 6 ans, elle ne savait même pas tenir un sabre. Je doute qu'elle puisse gagner mais je pense que ça sera quand même amusant.

- J'espère.

Alors qu'elle quittait la tribune pour rejoindre la leur, Yachiru sauta encore un fois sur Yumi :

- Moi, je vais avec Yuyu-chan.

- Yachiru ! Tu es une shinigami alors reste avec les shinigami.

- Non, on y va.

Yumi céda (elle savait bien que ça ne servait à rien de protester sinon à perdre du temps) et retourna dans sa tribune avec Rin et Yachiru. En arrivant, elle vit que tout le monde les dévisagait.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Tu vas vraiment affronter le capitaine Zaraki ? demanda un élève

- Oui, et alors ?

- Tu vas te faire tuer, tu es beaucoup trop faible.

Yachiru surgit devant l'élève en question à la grande surprise de celle-ci.

- N'importe quoi. Yuyu-chan est super forte. T'en sais rien toi.

- Vice capitaine Kusajishi.

- Laisse tomber Yachiru, lâcha Yumi. On va s'asseoir.

Elles se mirent au premier rang. Au centre de l'arène, le présentateur débuta le tournoi et appela les deux premiers combattants. Les combats s'enchaînèrent, les shinigami en gagnant la plupart car tous les élèves ne savaient pas le nom de leurs zanpakutô, et la 4ème division eu du travail.

Enfin ce fut le tour de Rin et d'Ikkaku.

- Bon courage, l'encouragea Yumi.

- allez Yuki (neige), défonce le crâne d'œuf.

- Je vous entends, je vous signale, cria Ikkaku.

- Yuki ? demanda Rin.

- C'est rare que tu trouve un surnom joli, fit remarquer Yumi.

Les deux combattants descendirent dans l'arène. Le présentateur donna le signal du départ. Rin dégaina aussitôt et attaqua Ikkaku. Il para facilement avec son fourreau et contre-attaqua. Après quelques coups, Rin accéléra mais elle ne réussit pas à le blesser alors qu'elle avait deux légères coupures.

- _Changement de tactique. L'attaquer de face ne servira à rien. Il est plus fort que moi. Il faut que je le prenne de vitesse en utilisant le Shunpô. Comme normalement, les étudiants ne savent pas le faire bien, ça pourrait marcher. Peut-être._

Sous les yeux médusés de presque tout le monde, Rin disparut et réapparut derrière Ikkaku. Celui-ci, après un moment de surprise, se ressaisit et para le coup de justesse. Mais on pouvait voir une coupure sur son bras.

Dans le public, beaucoup étaient incrédule.

- Depuis quand les étudiants savent utiliser le Shunpô ?

- Elle est forte. Elle a réussit à blesser Ikkaku.

Dans l'arène, Rin souriait.

-_ J'ai enfin réussi à le toucher. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais gagner mais j'ai mes chances._

Elle se précipita sur Ikkaku. Alors que son sabre allait rencontrer celui d'Ikkaku, elle déclara :

- Envole-toi, tsuki no chou (papillon de lune).

Des dizaines de papillons blancs avec des reflets bleus clairs se séparèrent de sa lame. Elle fit un Shunpô pour éviter la lame d'Ikkaku … et surtout l'explosion qui suivit. Profitant de la diversion, elle refit un Shunpô et attaqua. Un fois la fumée dissipée, on vit Ikkaku, brûlé, une blessure sur le torse. Il avait appelé son Zanpakutô et avait transpercé Rin.

- Tes papillons explose ce qu'ils touchent, c'est ça ? Mais ça manque un peu de puissance.

- Je sais.

Elle recula pour retirer la lame de son ventre et cracha du sang.

- Tu vas abandonner ?

- Tu rêve. C'est hors de question.

Ikkaku souri. Rin resserra sa prise sur son sabre. Les paillons volaient autour d'elle. Elle lui lança ses papillons et profita de l'explosion qui suivit pour l'attaquer par dessus. Il la repoussa mais elle ne réussit pas à se relever et s'évanouit.

- Gagnant Madarame Ikkaku.

- Pas mal Rin.

- Le capitaine Zaraki contre Yumi Akai.

- C'est à moi.

* * *

Laissez-moi des review, s'il vous plaît.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : tournoi 2****ème**** partie**

- Le capitaine Zaraki contre Yumi Akai.

- C'est à moi.

Elle s'avança à son tour dans l'arène. En face Kenpachi faisait de même.

- Ça fait pas mal de temps depuis notre derniers duel.

- Ouais.

Le présentateur donna le signal du départ.

Yumi et Kenpachi dégainèrent leurs Zanpakutô et s'attaquèrent. Leur style de combat était semblable, quoique celui de Yumi était un peu plus fin. Après quelques coups, Yumi déclara :

- Tranche, Tatsumaki (tornade).

Elle cola les deux gardes de ses Zanpakutô et obtint une seule épée avec deux lames de chaques côtés, qu'elle faisait tournoyer.

Au même moment, à l'infirmerie, Rin se réveillait. Elle aperçut le capitaine Unohana à côté d'elle.

- Je suis à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, tu t'es évanouie.

- J'ai perdu. Et Yumi, elle en est où ?

- Son combat vient de commencer. Si tu veux la voir, je peux t'emmener à ta loge.

- Oui. Je veux voir la vraie force de Yumi de mes propres yeux.

- Moi aussi, ça m'intrigue.

Elles quittèrent la pièce et arrivèrent dans la loge. En bas, on voyait Yumi avec son shikai.

- Ouf. On n'a pas manqué grand-chose.

- Oui, ça commence juste.

Yumi attaqua Kenpachi. A cause de sa double épée, son adversaire était obligé de se défendre tout son corps. Elle réussit à blesser Kenpachi et reçu aussi des blessures.

- Tu ne sais toujours pas le nom de ton Zanpakutô ?

- Evidemment, ça ne sert à rien.

- Bon, on peut peut-être finir avec l'échauffement.

En réponse, Kenpachi augmenta son reatsu. Yumi augmenta aussitôt le sien. Immédiatement, les nécromanciens créèrent une barrière autour de l'arène avant que certaines personnes ne s'évanouissent à cause de leur faible puissance spirituelle car celle de Yumi était équivalente à celle d'un capitaine. Les deux recommencèrent à se battre. De multiples coupures apparaissaient sur leur corps. Kenpachi commençait à prendre le dessus. Alors qu'il allait la transpercer, Yumi para et évita la lame de justesse. Une coupure plus profonde apparue sur son bras gauche. Elle fit un Shunpô en arrière.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas plus progressé que ça, je serais très déçu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'ai pas tout montré.

Yumi se concentra et son reatsu augmenta encore, mais de manière différente.

- C'est impossible, murmura Unohana, même pour un shingami, c'est souvent impossible, alors une élève …

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Rin.

- Regarde bien.

- Bankai, Tatsumaki Awai (tornade pâle).

Cette fois, ses lames disparurent. Pourtant, elle continuait à faire tournoyer ses gardes. A ses pieds, des coupures apparaissaient dans le sol.

- C'est ce que j'ai trouvé pour te battre, après ma dernière défaite. Tu es le premier adversaire valable contre qui je le teste.

Elle se mit à donner des coups sans quitter sa place. Kenpachi para plus ou moins les coups mais il continua d'avancer et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au corps à corps. Cette fois, c'était Yumi qui avait le dessus. Elle toucha Kenpachi au ventre et au visage. Il recula de quelques pas.

- Très amusant.

Il enleva le bandeau sur son œil. Sa puissance spirituelle augmenta.

- C'était quoi, ton bandeau ? Ça bridait ton reatsu, c'est ça ?

- T'as compris. Et toi, ton bankai consiste à envoyer des lames d'air, ce n'est pas très impressionnant.

- Je peux aussi faire d'autre chose mais c'est plutôt des diversions donc je ne les utilise pas. Et puis, c'est plus drôle que d'en avoir un où tu n'as même pas à te battre.

- T'as bien raison.

Yumi augmenta à son tour son reatsu. Elle fit tourner son épée dans ses mains de plus en plus vite. Ils s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre. On entendit les lames s'entrechoquer. Il y eu un moment de flottement puis les deux combattants s'écroulèrent.

- Match nul !

Yumi se réveilla dans un lit. Rin était à côté d'elle.

- Tu es réveillé.

- Ça fait combien de temps que je dors ?

- Juste quatre heures. Unohana-san ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu te réveille aussitôt. Tu as bien faillit mourir. On a du te transporter à l'hôpital.

- C'est pas la première fois. C'est quoi le résultat ?

- Match nul.

- Yes. Trois défaites et un nul. Ça s'améliore. Je vais gagner la prochaine fois.

- En tout cas, tout le monde était soufflé, même Unohana-san. Elle n'en revenait pas que tu avais un bankai. Et elle n'était pas la seule.

- Je m'en doute. Tu t'es bien débrouillé aussi.

- Merci. Dans deux semaines, on sera des shinigami.

- Ouais. J'espère que je pourrais affronter d'autres capitaines.

- Irrécupérable … Commence déjà par guérir et on verra après.

Et elles éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Alors, des commentaires, s'il vous plaît.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Et après**

Une semaine plus tard, Yumi (qui était rétablie), Rin et les autres devinrent officiellement shinigami. Ils furent répartis dans les diverses divisions, selon leurs capacités. Rin fut envoyée dans la 6ème division.

- Super. Je suis dans la division du glaçon.

- Le glaçon ?

- Le capitaine Kuchiki. Je l'ai déjà rencontré quelquefois. Il ne sourit presque jamais et il est limite désagréable. Il est plutôt beau, ça rattrape. Je te raconterais toute à l'heure.

Le shinigami qui les répartissait déclara enfin :

- Et Yumi Akai, suivez-moi. Le commandant Yamamoto voudrait vous voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis simplement chargé de vous accompagner.

Ils allèrent donc à la 1ère division. Sur le chemin, pas mal de shinigami la dévisager. Comme ça l'énervait un peu, elle demanda à son guide :

- Pourquoi tout le monde me dévisage. C'est casse-pied à la fin.

- C'est normal. On n'a jamais vu une élève maîtriser le bankai et faire match nul avec un capitaine, surtout Kenpachi Zaraki.

Il s'arrêta.

- Nous sommes arrivé. C'est au bout du couloir.

Elle entra dans une salle. Devant elle se tenait un vieil homme chauve avec une longue barbe blanche. A sa droite, il y avait le capitaine Unohana ainsi qu'un autre homme qu'elle reconnut comme étant le capitaine Ukitake, de la 13ème division.

- Yumi Akai.

- _Le commandant Yamamoto._ Vous vouliez me voir ?

- En effet. J'ai eu vent de votre combat contre le capitaine Zaraki. Comme tu le sait, nous manquons de trois capitaines. Est-ce que cela t'intéresserait de passer un test ?

- Pourquoi pas. Quel genre de test ?

- Un test théorique car je considère que le pratique a déjà été fait.

- OK. Ça m'intéresse.

- Les capitaine Unohana, Ukitake ainsi que moi-même t'évalueront.

Rin rentrait à l'internat car elle n'aurait son appartement que demain. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez elle mais n'en avait toujours pas envie. Son père n'avait plus essayé de lui parler depuis la dernière fois. Quand elle arriva à sa chambre, elle vit que la lumière était allumé. Elle entra dans la pièce.

- Yumi, tu es …

Elle s'arrêta net.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes là, père ?

- Pourquoi n'est tu pas rentré ?

- Parce que vous ne vous êtes pas excusé.

- Je ne suis pas en tord.

- Moi non plus.

- Rin, tu es là, dit la voix de Yumi. Oh, tu as reçu la visite de ton père.

- Tiens qui voilà. J'ai entendu parler de ton combat contre Zaraki. Il a du avoir pitié.

Yumi éclata de rire.

- Pitié ? Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il connaisse le sens de ce mot.

- Ou alors tu as manigancé quelque chose avec lui. Ce combat était bidon.

- Mais oui. Et c'est pour ça que le commandant Yamamoto m'a nommée capitaine.

L'homme resta scotché.

- Quelle division ? demanda Rin.

Yumi sortit du sac qu'elle avait sous le bras un haori de capitaine. Dans le dos, on pouvait lire le chiffre 5.

- La 5ème division. Tu n'as pas l'air très surprise.

- C'est pas si étonnant, vu tes capacités.

Elle se tourna vers son père, qui était toujours immobile. Il se reprit.

- Rin, revient quand tu veux. Le plus vite possible.

Et il partit.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

- Qu'il veut te voir rentrer ?

- Il ne s'est toujours pas excuser.

- Vous êtes deux têtes de mule. Ça va durer longtemps. Pour parler d'autres choses, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Oui. Le capitaine est exactement comme je m'en souvenais. Je suis 6ème siège.

- Pas mal.

- Et toi, tu vas prendre la succession d'Aizen. Le poste maudit.

- Je ne crois pas aux malédictions.

Le lendemain matin, Yumi et Rin marchait vers leurs division respectives. Déjà qu'avant pas mal de gens la dévisagé, là c'était encore pire. Elles se séparèrent à un croisement. Quand elle arriva, elle fut accueillie par une jeune fille coiffée en chignon.

- Bonjour, vous êtes le capitaine Akai ? Je suis le vice capitaine-Hinamori. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. _Elle a l'air gentille._

- Moi aussi.

- Je vais vous faire visiter la division puis vous vous présenterez aux shinigami. Euh … Ça vous va ?

- Ouais, ouais. De toute façon, je suis capitaine, il faut bien que je remplisse mon rôle.

Elles discutèrent en visitant la division.

- Il y a beaucoup de paperasse quand on est capitaine ?

- Oui, quand même.

- Super. Tu sais comment ça marche tout ça ?

- Oui, comme j'ai assuré le rôle de capitaine pendant 8 ans. Ce n'est pas compliqué, seulement long. Vous n'aimez pas ça ?

- Je déteste ça.

- Vous aimez quoi ?

- Me battre. Surtout contre des gens forts.

- Vous correspondez plus à la 11ème division.

- Je sais. J'aurais bien voulu y aller.

- Ah, on est arrivées. Vous pouvez déménager dans vos quartiers dès cet après-midi. Vous voulez de l'aide pour transporter vos affaires ?

- Non, c'est bon, j'ai pas grand chose. Merci.

Elles entrèrent dans le dojo de la 5ème division. Tous les shinigami la saluèrent. Elle sourit.

- Je m'appelle Yumi Akai et, comme vous le savez sûrement, je suis votre nouvelle capitaine.

* * *

C'est la fin de la première partie. Merci de m'avoir lue. Je pense faire une suite mais pour l'instant, c'est encore à l'état de projet.


	7. Pétition

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

_Skoliro_

_Akayui_

_Liarana_

Exiled crow

Final Black Getsuga

blood enraged

Masane Amaha's King

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Kin no katana

Illiyana

**Edit : Il y a une autre pétition sur un site spécialisé **** petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net** (chercher dans google). Ils en sont à plus de 13000 signature !


End file.
